My World and KHR World
by kagamine0410
Summary: 5 teenagers was sent to the KHR! world. And they're somehow connected with the secret of hidden guardian of thefirst generation family. 18xOC, 69XOC.Rated T just in case.   sorry , i'm soo sucks at summary
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here, my name is kagamine0410

OK, this my first story. Please appreciate it

Gokudera: "Just start the story! You crazy author!"

Me : "Ok, ok, and who are you called a crazy author, You stupid squid head!"

Gokudera: "What did y-"* **get kicked by Reborn ***

Reborn: "Katekyo hitman reborn! Doesn't owned by kagamine0410. Now could you please just start the story please or ... else" (pointing hi**s **gun at me)

Me: "o-ok"

Ch 1 :Prologue~

My name is Kinoshita Megumi people call me Megu. I'm just a normal junior high school student with a normal life. I have a black long hair until my back, and a dark brown eyes. I'm a cheerful mixed silent person. I don't talk much with people so I don't have many friend. I have 4 friend in total, a very close friend of my is Carloneos Luna, and Hitomi Yuri. My other friend is Susuki Keima, Teito Reika. I'm also an anime lover, and liking the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn recently. Here's the start of story.

It's started with a normal activities of mine... You know...go to school, study, eat and other activities. I just walking back home when suddenly a thick mist started to appeared around me. 'What the hell is this mist? Why there is a mist in the evening?' I though. I walk through the mist finding away out away out. Then, I feel my body just like falling to the ground.

At first I think it's gonna hurt but is not I rather feel a soft landing under me. When I look back

I saw a young brunette laying on the ground

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I feel bad after noticing that I was landed on the brunette.

"Y-yes I'm alright" said the brunette.

I'm a lot lot of surprise when I seethe brunette face. ' OMG! Is this my imagination or this a real Tsuna in front of me. And where the hell am I?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch 1 end~

I hope you enjoy it~

and please review it, I will EXTREMELY appreciate it.

Nt: I will explain the reason why megu-chan transported to tsuna world. Oh, and I think I will be adding megu friends to the story. Let's see megu reaction when she know that she is in the KHR world

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To The Family!

Me: Finally! Chapter 2...

Gokudera: really! What took you so long?

Tsuna: gokudera, kagamine-chan are also have to do her homework...

Me: well, it's not my homework... I'm always don't have enough time to do the story.

Gokudera: then you better write the story more longer.

Me: ….. I'm...kinda out of idea for the story.

Tsuna & Gokudera: What?

Me: do you want to protest? * emitting dark aura *

Tsuna: n-no.

Me:Anyway, Thank you for those who already reviewing my story .I'M EXTREMELY GRATEFUL!XD . Tsuna! Disclaimer please~!

Tsuna: e-eto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't owned by kagamine0410.

Me: Thank you~ now begin chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome to Vongola Famiglia

"E-eto, ano"

I snapped out off my though. "O-oh, what wrong?" I answer Tsuna. "Who are you?" ask Tsuna.

"Eh, I'm-" "JYUUDAIMEEE!" I jumped a bit hearing the voice. " Jyuudaimee, are you ok? And who the hell are you?" said a the guy with silver hair and I think is Gokudera . "Yo, Tsuna! Is this your friend?" said a boy with a cheerful face that came a few second later and I think he is Yamamoto. "What did you bring us now, dame-tsuna" said the infant who was standing on Yamamoto shoulder. That infant is certainly Reborn.

"e-eh, my name is Kinoshita Megumi. N-nice to meet you all" I said bit scared. "I'm-"before Tsuna finished it I'm cutting their introduction. " Oh, I already now who you are" I said it with calm face. Gokudera and Reborn narrowed they eyes on me, Tsuna a bit startled when he hear it and Yamamoto... he confused with it. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the best hitman in the world, Reborn" I point them one by one " H-how do you know us?" said Tsuna with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you, woman" said Gokudera readying his dynamite "Are you a part of mafia?" ask Reborn with rather calm intonation "Nope, I'm not a mafia" Reborn stared me " ok, I will tell how I know you...".

"I'm from another world where you are an anime in my world." "anime?" ask Gokudera " Yeah, Like Digimon, pokemon. In short an animation." "hee, interesting" Yamamoto said it with a interested face. "How we can believe you?"ask Reborn, interrogating me, I sigh " if you look for my name in this world,you will find nothing." Reborn smirk "so, you also know about vongola, right?" I nodded, Tsuna stared Reborn with wide eyes "R-reborn moskasurute omae..." "How about joining Vongola famiglia?" Reborn said it with happy intonation. I widen my eyes hearing that offered before Tsuna could protest I answer Reborn offer " I will love to. But I can't fight you know" "Then what is the thing on your pocket?" "Eh, pocket?" I reach my pocket and get out a black short rod. " What is this?" I said as I push a button like at the bottom of the rod. The rod is changed to a long black dead scythe in my hand " Cool!" I reach my pocket again and found a ring and also a dark box. "Hmm, interesting" said Reborn smirked. Tsuna and the others a bit shock seeing the scythein my hand. " I will train you well, do you have somewhere to live?" ask Reborn. I shook my head "then come with Tsuna, you can lived with us for a while. "What? Matte R-Reborn" " What's wrong, dame-tsuna?" "what i'm going to say to kaa-san?" "Just say she is a friend of yours".

"Sorry for the trouble..." I said. Well, I feel a bit guilty with Tsuna at the way home -to Tsuna house-. "E-eh, no it's okay. Reborn always like that anyway and this isn't any of your fault" I smiled a little "Thank you" Tsuna face blushed seeing me smiled and smiled back.

"Ne, Tsuna..."

"What is it, Megu-san?"

"Megu-san...? Please don't be to polite to me"

"Eh, ok then... Megu-chan"

"Have you fight 'him' yet?"

"him?"

"The pineapple head..."

"What do you mean?" said Tsuna tilted his head

"Hmm... so you haven't fought him yet ,huh?" A questioning face came out on Tsuna face.

"I'm home!" said Tsuna when we reached his house. "Ara, welcome back. Oh, Is this your friend Tsuna?" Nana-san friendly greet us "My name is Kinoshita Megumi, please call me megu! You must be Sawada Nana dayo ne? Tsuna-san told me a lot of thing about you" I turned to Tsuna "ne?" "e-eh, oh y-yeah," said Tsuna nervously. "Eh, honto ni? What did he tell you?" "O-oka-san...!" said Tsuna before I can said any word to Tsuna mother "Nani?" said Nana-san "E-eto, Megu-chan is going to stay here for a while since she... umm..." "My family had some problem... so may I stayed here for a while?" I finished tsuna sentence (and of course it's a lie) "Ng! No problem you can stayed here as long as you what" say Nana-san happily "Arigato nana-san!" I say with the cutes face I can made "Ne, Nana-san can I call you mama?" "ii yo!" said mama happily.

After she went back to her cooking I whispered to Tsuna "It's seem mama is more happy if there are more people to eat her cooking" "hahaha..." whispered Tsuna nervously " Oi! Dame-Tsuna Lambo-sama is bored and hungry!"I sighed _'here's come the noisy one'_ "Mou! Lambo!" wailed Tsuna as Lambo jumped to his face. I lifted Lambo from Tsuna's face "Arerere? Who are you?" "Nice to meet you Lambo-kun, I'm Kinoshita Megumi, call me Megu!" I said it with big smile on my face "You are Dame-Tsuna friend dayo ne!"said Lambo I nodded "Then play with Lambo-sama ! But Lambo-sama is hungry..." " If Lambo sit in your chair quitely and wait patiently for the food I will play with you later!" "Honto?"said Lambo happily I nodded "WAIIIIII!" Lambo quickly sat to his chair.

~After dinner~

Reborn and Tsuna guided my to a room in the first floor near the stairs

"This your room for now on" said Reborn. Well, how to describe it... the room was an average room with a nice looking closet and a twin bed in it, wait? Twin bed? "Why there is a twin bed here?" "That was used for guests who stayed here" said Mama in front of the room "hmm..." "Jaa, Tsuna it's up to you now. I want to go to sleep now" " e-eh, wait Re-reborn" Reborn left the room and went to Tsuna room. "J-jaa, Megu-chan if you needsomething just tell me, okay?" I nodded " Welcome to the family" said Tsuna with a smile, I smiled back. Then Tsuna left the room _'family, huh?' _after thinking about it I miss my family in my home in my world _'even though my sister is quite annoying but I miss her and the annoyance she gave and also how is my friend doing?' _I sighed _' How I can get to this world? Maybe I will know it sooner or later...'_

Me: jyaang! chapter finished!

Gokudera: What so happy about it anyway?

Me : I finally can finished the chapter! I will be busy this week so I think I will write the next chapter next week... And also Hibari is coming to the next chapter!

Tsuna: Eh! Hibari-san?

Me: Of course! Cause Megu is going to Nanimori in the next chapter so it's normal to meet Hibari.

Tsuna: well, you were right...

Hibari: You better finished the next story faster than this chapter, or I will bite you to death

Tsuna:HIEEEEE! Hibari-san!

Me: Ara, Hibari-kun!

Hibari: hn

Me: Anyways please review! Really really please!

Hibari: If you don't review then I will bite you to death

Me: Hibari-kun, if you say that they will be scared and run away and doesn't review this chapter...

Hibari:...

Me: Well, anyways. Please review! And wait for the next chapter!

(a/n : can someone explain to me about the story rating? Cause I don't understand what is rated T, K+ etc. for, oh yeah you are welcome to review your idea cause I don't really sure know what to write and I will use you idea for later on) Thank you TO THE EXTREME!

Next chapter : "Unexpected event at the school"


	3. Chapter 3 First Day At School

Me : Finally chapter 3! Okay, First thing first. I say Thank you so much for reviewing my chapter! And also a special Thanks for **UmiNight Angel Neko **and **YuujouKami **for making my story as your favorite * bows *

Tsuna : Yeah, Thank you very much!

Me : and I also want to say sorry first for my wrong speeling, and a long update.

Gokudera : Really! What did took you so long?

Me : Well I'm kinda tired from my activities at school and I got numb all over my body...

Tsuna : Eh? Shouldn't you take rest now?

Me : Nope, I don't like early sleeping and I'm also wanted to type the next story. So, no.

Gokudera : O-oi, Aren't you pushing yourself to much?

Me : Aw~! Gokudera~, are you worrying about me? * staring Gokudera with smiling face *

Gokudera : W-what, n-no I just- * got stare by me * * Gokudera blushed *

Me : ? what's wrong? Oi ~ Gokudera? * shaking Gokudera * I think he's broken...

Tsuna : * sweat drop * A-anyways kagamine-chan shouldn't we start the chapter?

Hibari : Yeah, you making me and the others waiting.

Tsuna : Hieeeeeee! H-H-Hibari-san!

Hibari : You are noisy herbivore.

Me : Maa, maa, Hibari-kun. We are going to start the chapter now so could you please do the disclaimer?

Hibari : …. Fine, Katekyo Hitman Reborn DOESN'T owned by Kagamine 0410. Understand that herbivores?

Me : * Sweat dropped * A-anyway I don't what Hibari to wait anymore so let's start the chapter...

(a/n : _'aaaaaa' this is though_

"aaaaaaa" this is normal talking )

I woke up around 5 pm in the morning and find my self not in my room. _' where am I? Calm down a rewound what happen yesterday' _I silent at a moment _' Oh, yeah . I was in KHR world now so __it's normal that this is not my room...' _I yawn and stretch my body and feel my hair reached my leg _'Since when my hair become so long? Oh well who cares?'_ then I went to the kitchen and found mama there (A/n: Megu will calling Nana-san mama later on so noted this) " Ara! Megu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just my habit to woke up so early in the morning"

"Hmm, but are you sure you alright? You will got more tired if you didn't have enough sleep" Mama worried

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. Can I help you with the cooking?"

"Sure!" mama said it happily. I finished helping mama in the kitchen andwent to bath after that I noticed that is already 6 in the morning. "Ne, mama. Should I wake Tsuna up?" "Yes, It's already the time to wake him up anyway, or he will be late later" Mama giggled a little after saying that. Well, Tsuna is kinda funny when he noticed he was late. Anyway, I went to Tsuna room and found Reborn standing on Tsuna desk awake.

"Good morning Reborn-san" I greet him

"Good morning to you too, Megu. Megu, I'm already to enrolled you to Nanimori school is it okay for you? "

"Yeah, I'm fine with it"

"Good, but I want you to keep it as a secret from Tsuna until the school started" he said smirking. I already know what Reborn wanted in a blink. He wanted to tease him again. I sighed then looked to Tsuna who is sleeping peacefully in his bed"

"Tsuna hasn't woke up, hasn't he?"

"Ma, he is Dame-tsuna after all" Then Reborn smirk more wide than before " I got an idea to wake him up, Will you help me?"

"I will love to!" I grinned.

Reborn ask me to hit Tsuna with a iron rod -God know where he get that- while Reborn hit Tsuna with his 10t hammer.

"OWWW! That hurt!" wailed Tsuna.

"You got 3 minute to wake up" said Reborn then I continued it "and go to school before you're late"

Hearing the word school, Tsuna panicked and quickly getting ready for school. I walk out from Tsuna room giggling and readying myself for school. And of course I cover it with a nice woolen jacket that covered the neck. As the school uniform? I wear it in pretty normal way except I let the arm part covering my hand. Well, Tsuna notice this and ask me " Why are you wearing a jacket in this sunny day?" "It's the same like why are you wearing a sweater?" I reply Tsuna sweat dropped "Nee~, Tsuna-kun. May I go with you to the school? I want to see your school anyway" "eh, y-yeah that's fine" I smiled to him "Yay~"

After done with the breakfast we both ran to school and meet Gokudera and Yamamoto on the way. "Good morning, jyuudaime!" greet Gokudera "Yo, Tsuna!" greet Yamamoto "Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" "Hee, Megu-chan also came to school with us?" ask Yamamoto " Yeah, I will accompany you guys for awhile" I reply smiling. "Oh yeah, I've been wandering. Since when your hair is that long?" "I don't know... it just get this long when I go to bath this morning" "Wait, bath? Why do you having a bathin the morning?" ask Gokudera "So, I clean?" I reply.

When we almost reach the gate then suddenly Hibari came out of nowhere "HIEEEEEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN" screamed Tsuna. "You're late herbivores" Hibari said " I must punish you for late" " Wait! The bell haven't even rang yet so we're not late" I complained " Who are you? Another herbivore?" said Hibari examining me "Don't call me a herbivore, I have a name and It's Megu you know!" Hibari charge to me without saying anything luckily I dodge his attack. Then a gun shot heard. Hibari stopped his attack and see where the source is. Well, who do you expect? That is obviously Reborn. "R-Reborn" Tsuna a bit scared seeing his tutor " If you have time, you should be running to school than being scared" said Reborn "B-but Megu-chan-"

"It's okay I will take care of her" Tsuna nodded and run off to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Jaa, Hibari"said Reborn

"What do you want infant?" replied Hibari

"You can figh her later at lunch time, so could you please take care of her now?"

"what-?" I complained I'm completely speechless and Hibari seems to be considering that offer.

"Fine" Hibari said "Follow me, you herbivore"

"Like I said stop calling me that!"

Hibari tells me all about the school and guided me to my class. "Well, Thank you Hibari-kun" "hn" hibari went off. "please come in" I heard the teacher calling me in then I took off my jacket and I peeked inside the class a little.

Tsuna POV

I was sitting on my chair sighing and keep worrying Megu. Even if Reborn there, He must be up to something again. "Nee, Tsuna. Are you okay?" ask Yamammoto. I snapped out and reply "oh, yeah. I just worried with Megu-chan..." "Daijobu dayo jyuudaime, She must be okay because Reborn-san will take care of her" I let out a small laugh. Then the teacher came in "Okay everyone sit down on your chair" The class sat down "We will have a new transfer student today I hope you guys will be friendly with her" the class started to whispering to each other "Please come in" said the teacher. Then I saw a familiar figure on the door. I widen my eyes as I know who is it. _'It's Megu-chan. What's she doing here? Don't tell me that... she...'_ then Megu stand next to the teacher.

End POV

I stand next the teacher and started to introduce myself. I put one of my hand close to my mouth "Hello, my name is Kinoshita Megumi, you can call me Megu. Please take a good care of me" I smiled. The boys in the class except Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed, as for some girls grumbled seeing that.

"Now, Kinoshita-san please sit next to Sawada" the teacher said I nodded. I sit next to Tsuna and write him a small letter.

_Surprised, huh? Reborn already enrolled me here and he want me to keep it as a secret till now. _

Then I pass it to him. He sighed as I giggled.

~Time skip, Lunch time~

Tsuna POV

I really surprise that Megu-sa- I mean, Megu-chan enrolled to this school. I'm worried how did Reborn enrolled her here that quick, I really wondering when does Reborn registered Megu-chan? "Tsu-kun" "Ah, Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan" I reply. The girl with short light brown hair smiled at me as the long black haired looked indifferent. "Oi, Tsuna. Do you know each other with Megu?" ask Hana "Yes, I know her because she is a friend of mine" "Hee..." Kyoko said understooding. Then we looked at Megu-chan who was crowed by the boys as she notice us and smiling at us. "Tsu-chan!" she said as she approached me, the boys in the class glaring at me. "Ara, you must be Kyoko-chan da yo ne?" She asked "Tsu-chan told me about you, you are cute like what he said" She continued as I blushed "Really? Thank you!" replied Kyoko "Ne, Megu-chan do you have any plans after school?" "No, why?" "Would you like to go out shopping with us?" Kyoko said "Let me think... it's fine I guess" I smiled as the girls are talking to each other. Then I remembered about the talk that Reborn and I had yesterday. Vongola nono sent me a letter to capture Rokudo Mukuro or kill him if not my friends and family will be in trouble. I stared to the girls who were talking about their plan.

End POV

I notice Tsuna was stared at us when we talking. When I see him like that I immediately knew that Tsuna was in troubled about what Vongola nono told him to do. So, I canceled my plan on Saturday and tell sorry to Kyoko and Hana. I was planning to follow Tsuna quietly later on Saturday. I approached Tsuna and his friend in the hall way. "Hey, Tsu-kun" I smiled "E-eh, oh, hi Megu-chan" answer him nervously "What's wrong?" I pretended to not know anything "e-eh, n-no there is nothing" that was absolutely lie "Stop making Jyuudaime troubled you freaking broom hair" "W-What did you say, you octopus head !" "M-mou, p-please stop" "if Tsuna/Jyuudaime say so" me and Gokudera sid it in the same time "STOP COPYING ME!" we saying it in the same time again. Then suddenly Hibari came out of nowhere "H-HIEEEEEE, HIBARI-SAN" shout Tsuna startled, Gokudera ready in his fighting pose "You are noisy, herbivore" Hibari said annoyed then he looking at me "You. Me. Rooftop. Now." said Hibari to me " E-eh, o-okay" I said it and suddenly remembered what Reborn said to Hibari this morning about fighting Hibari later on lunch time _'I'm so, so, so dead'_ then I notice that Tsuna looked at me worried. "It's gonna be alright, Tsuna. Don't worry" I smiled and thought to myself _'What is alright? you stupid, Megu!.'_ Tsuna nodded. Then I went to the rooftop with Hibari. Without even a word from him, he started to attack me "what the- ?" I startled with Hibari attack. Without thinking, I readied my weapon and push the button then the rod change into a death scythe, Hibari smirk and say " I know you aren't the same with those herbivores"

Tsuna POV

I'm really scared when Hibari-san comes but my scared is disappeared when he told Megu-chan to go to the rooftop _'what business that Megu-chan had with Hibari-san? Don't tell me that is about __what happen this morning?' _I snapped out of my thought when I saw Megu-chan smiling at me "It's gonna be alright, Tsuna. Don't worry" I nodded. Then the both of them left us in the hall way. I lost in my thought for a minute Even tough she said it's gonna be alright but I can't stop worrying! Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed my worrying face "It's okay, Tsuna. Megu-chan said it by herself that she gonna be alright" Yamamoto said trying to cheer me up "Ah! Baseball idiot I'm about to said it to Jyudaime!" Gokudera say to Yamamoto then he turned to me "It's all gonna be alright, Jyuudaime!" "N-ng! Arigatou Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun. But I can't help myself worrying her cause she is facing Hibari-san, you know..." "Then why don't we go to the rooftop and see how they're doing?" said Yamamoto "You're right... Okay then, let's go" I said agreeing. So we went to the rooftop, when we reached to the door to the rooftop Reborn appeared "Ciaossu" "H-hieeeee! R-Reborn! What are you doing here?" "Waiting for them to finished their business" "eh? Business?" I widen my eyes as I open the door. "Megu-chan!"

END POV

I trying to defend my self as Hibari speeding up his attack._ 'Why didn't he get tired? Is he even a human?' _I though as I trying to attack him. I tried to attack him but he blocked it easily, I swing my death scythe to his left shoulder but he blocked it. Then the tonfa in his right hand is targeting my stomach, luckily I managed to dodge it. As the fight go on, I felt a strange feeling in my body, the more I fight the stronger this feeling get. This feeling felt like I already used with a fight and I also felt missing a fight like this. I shook my head to erase this feeling but it just came over and over. But it's kinda strange cause I feel like the feeling I felt was controlling my body as I fight and somehow my body is like... used to it.

I felt like I'm hypnotized by something and felt something hot inside me. _'what the hell is this feeling? It felt like …. how to describe it? This feeling is complicated' _ I bit my lip "Herbivore, focus on your fight" "Nani?" I widen my eyes realized he was behind me "Kyaa!" I scearmed in pain as Hibari kicked my stomach.

"Megu-chan!" I startled as I heard that voice "T-tsuna..." "Are you alright?" he said as he and his friend approached me. Seeing Tsuna worrying face I can't help but smiled a little " Yeah, I'm alright" then the bell rang "Herbivores, you should go to your class" Hibari said and then he glared at me "I know you didn't use all of your power yet" "Eh?" we are so focused to Hibari and not noticing that Reborn was smirking "This will be interesting indeed..."

We went to our class continuing the lesson. I spaced as I watch the sky_ ' power, huh? What does Hibari mean with that? Could he also felt the feeling inside me? Or...what?' _I sighed.

The math lesson always getting me sleepy as well as the class. Here, you could see Tsuna who is in front of me almost sleeping, Yamamoto sleeping peacefully as I could see, Gokudera whio are focusing on whatever he is doing right now, and almost half of the class went sleeping. Kyoko? Well, she is focusing on the lesson, and her best friend Hana? She listen to the teacher but she was yawning all the time. The class sleepy mode was broken by a male student who suddenly shout "There is someone fighting with Hibari-san!" well, the sentence "someone fighting with HIBARI-SAN" caught everyone attention as well as the teacher. What idiot would fight the school most perfect skylark? It's crazy!

I see Hibari was fighting seriously with a girl in front of him. '_Wait... a girl?' _I though as I examining the girl. Her figure seem familiar with me. Brown hair short hair, simple outfit, the hairstyle is somehow familiar. I widen my eyes as I realizing who she is "LUNA!" I shout as I open the window._ 'what is she doing here?'_ I though.

Me : Yay! Chapter 3 finished! Fuh, it's worthwhile

Gokudera: Why worthwhile?

Me : Cause... it's long?

Tsuna : * Sweat dropped * G-good luck for your next chapter

Me : Sure! I want to write it much more longer but I'm to lazy for it! I guess I must do it slowly...

Hibari : Just hurry up and write the next chapter!

Me: O-Ok, the next chapter is "My Best Friend, Luna" and just to tell you Megu friends name was taken from the initial of my friend name and family name. So, sorry if the name is kinda strange...

Megu : Yeah, sorry...

Me : Waaa! M-megu!

Luna : I want to complain a little. Why my family name is Carloneos?

Me: L-luna!

Megu & Luna : And why we didn't showe up in the beginning and the end conversation? * Glaring at me*

Me : S-S-S-SORRY! Y-you k-now just to tell you Megu and her f-friends is taking role as me and my friends. I make them different from me and my friends.

Megu : Why I am you anyway? Couldn't you write it as yourself?

*me and Megu and Luna arguing in the back *

Tsuna & Gokudera : * sweat dropped as they watching us *

Hibari : …. I guess we will meet again in the next chapter then... Review or I will bite you to death * go off *

Tsuna: A-ah! H-hibari-san! W-Well the minna-san let's meet again in the next chapter! See you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4 Luna & The Pineapple head!

Me: Finally~! New chapter! Hah... tired... Sorry for the late update... blame my laziness... hehehe

Mukuro: Kufufu~ You should get the next update faster then...

Me: UWAAA! MUKURO! Don't pop out so sudden! You making me surprised!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ I can pop out whatever I want to... Kufufufu~

Me : * sweat dropped *

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ looks like there's nobody around... * Hugging me from the back *

Me: Wh-! M-mukuro what are y-you d-d-doing ? * blush *

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I want to be for awhile

Me: ~~~~~~! * My face turned red as red as tomato *

Megumi & Luna : Mukuro busted! * Kicked Mukuro in face *

Me : Meg-chan! Lu-chan! Thank you, you save me from that pineapple head

Megumi: Sure! Your welcome!

Luna: By the way where is everybody? And what are that pineapple head doing here?

Me: Woa! Slow down girl! Don't ask 2 question at the same time!

Luna: Sorry...

Me: That's ok. For the first question Tsuna and others went to "Reborn Special Hell Training", as for the second one Mukuro is here because he will be in the story later on.

Megumi & Luna: Crap...

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Wait for my appearance.

Megumi & Luna: Like the hell anyone will waited for it!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ You girls have some guts to say that to me

*The three of them went fighting *

Me: * sweat dropped * Let's just go on... I say thank you so so so so much for people who have reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. By the way I'm in my 14 now! Since my birthday is on 4 October! Happy~ time to go to the story... Oh, yeah almost forgot! Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't owned by me since it was made by Akira Amino. Now enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 Luna and Pineapple head (?)

"Luna-chan!" I shouted "How does she get here?" Seeing her in quite critical situation, I jump from the window so I can help her "Wait! Megu-chan! This is third floor!" well, too late I'm already arrived in the ground safely and run as fast as I can to Luna direction.

LUNA POV

I have no idea who is the boy in front of me who was keep attacking me! Where the hell am I! Can PLEASE someone help me to wake up from this strange dream! Yeah, This must be a dream. Yes, a dream... The boy charge at me at send me to the ground then I rethink 'okay this isn't a dream cause it's hurt!' "I will bite you to death for intruding into the school" said the boy then he launched an attack I close my eyes waiting to the pain but strangely I didn't feel anything I open my eyes slowly and saw a familiar figure in front of me. "Megu!" I said happily.

END POV

I hold Hibari tonfa. "Megu!" said Luna happily "Yo, Luna-chan" I reply grinning then I turned to Hibari "Get out of my way Herbivore" "Hibari please let her go..." "Why should I?" "I promise I will fight you whenever you want" Luna widened her eyes on the 'fight' word, her face is so easy to read I think she think' what do you mean by fight him? Are you crazy!' or something like that. Well, I have absolutely no choice here. Hibari considering for a few minute then put his tonfa back to God-know -where he hide it "hn, Fine" Hibari said it as he walked away. I sighed, then Reborn came out of nowhere I stared at him "Ne, Reborn. Can you please tell the teacher that I go home faster cause I have some problem to solve" I ask the infant, He nodded. I smiled a little "Thank you..."

Luna came to me "Megu! Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere? And where the hell are we?" I sweat dropped 'she is as same as before "slow down Luna... I will explain it to you. We can talk as we walk, can't we?" "Ok, fine for me". I explain about where we are to her and it make her jaw dropped "W-What y-you mean we are in anime word? How can this happen?" she said it hysterically "M-megu you are kidding right?" " Why should I kid right now?" 'she is going crazy right now' I though "Now, calm down. Take a deep breath..." "How can I be calm down !" I sighed then I bump to someone "OUCH! Sorry! My fault..." I widen my eyes as I see who was I bumped into "HIEE, MUKU-" I closed my mouth right away "Kufufufu~ do I know you?" Said Mukuro hearing the word 'Muku' from me. "N-no, I just... surpised that's all... ahahaha"

Mukuro was staring me or how I should say it? Examining me? "I-is there's something wrong?" "Kufufufu~ there's nothing" Luna pulled me and whispering to me "Who is this guy?" "since you are a fan of drama and don't know anything about anime or manga, I will tell you... this guy here is Rokudo Mukuro the professional illusionist who already passes 6 hell and the for rest of the info... I'll tell you later." "All people in anime are a freak, aren't they?" "that's why they are unique and interesting~" "Kufufufu~ what are you girls whispering about?" "Nothing" we said in the same sync. As my opinion right now Mukuro is alone since there aren't Ken or Chikusa anywhere around him. "Kufufufu~ these girls seems interesting" he muttered "what are your name?" "My name is Kinoshita Megumi, call me Megu" " I'm Carloneos Luna, call me Luna" Hearing Luna family name I can see that Mukuro is _trying_ to not to laugh, seeing Mukuro _almost _laugh I can't help but giggle a little. To be honest her family name is too strange...

Luna clear her throat loudly so she can get our intention back. " What are you laughing at?" "Nothing / nothing kufufufufufu~" we said in the same sync. A vein is poping at luna head. "By the way what's your name?" I pretend that I don't know, Mukuro stared me for a few minute "Kufufufufu~ you already know aren't you. Why should I brother to tell you?" "Well... that... because Luna didn't know it?" "Hmmm... fine then, my name is Rokudo Mukuro" "Pleasure to meet you!" Luna answered with a big grin. "What are you doing here, Mukuro?" "Me? I just have a small walk of fresh air" uh-huh... if you can call the total travel from here to kukoyou land, a "small walk". We have a small chi-chat about him, us and our friend. "Hmm... you have a very nice friend aren't you" hearing him saying that I pause for a fewsecond "yeah... I think" Mukuro stare me a few minute then smirk, that smirk really make my spine chill. Then I twitched at him, and look to my watch. "Oh no, it's already 3 o'clock!" time flow really fast you know "Please excuse us, Mukuro we must go home now" " Yeah, See you then kufufufu~" we ran a few meter in front of him with him watching us then I turn around and yell with a big smile " LET'S HAVE A NICE CHAT NEXT TIME! SEE YA!" I waved him with smile. Mukuro pause for a moment then reply my wave. As we already far enough from him Mukuro turn and muttered to him self "Kinoshita Megumi... I can't wait for our next meeting kufufufufu~"

At Sawada Residence

"Maman! I'm home!" "Ara, okairi Megu-chan and who is she? Is she your friend?" I nodded "Ne, maman. Can Luna stay here also for a while?" "Sure, What's your name?" She said as she turned to Luna smiling "e-eh, My name is Carloneos Luna. N-nice to meet you..." "Hmm... Luna is it. What a pretty name" Luna blushed a little "Ne, Maman have Tsuna and the others came back yet?" "No, they haven't. Hmm... I wonder what's wrong...? Ma! I must continue my cooking now cause I think They will be here any minute! Soye ba... Luna-chan room..." " Daijobu, Luna can share the room with me since there two bed in my room!" i said "Eh, is it alright for you?" Luna nodded. "Then, see you girls in dinner time" Maman said with a smile in her face.

At my room

"Seriously? Maman? How old you think you are?" "mmm... 14?" Luna rolled her eyes. "Megu... can you tell me the most important thing in this world?" I tell every detail of this world, about vongola, Tsuna and his guardian and also all the character that are in this world. I tell each of their story, the future, how was the vongola created, all the details I tell her. She also hearing and nodded in understanding and write down the thin that was important. Then, maman call us for dinner. Lampo and I-pin was running around until we came in. They stared us as we introducing ourself. That was a fine dinner actually, the food was delicious, Reborn is arguing with Lambo, I-pin trying to calm Lambo, Tsuna is getting to his worried and scared looks, Luna looked disbelieving at the scene in front of her, I laugh along the way... Really a fun dinner... well, If you can consider it was fun...

We went back to our room after dinner. We talk about how we get here, what to do, and blah blah blah... Then we are readying ourself to sleep. Well..., nearly sleep, we thought the reason we were here in the first place before we sleep. I don't know what Luna think, but I think this will lead us straight to an amazing, fun, and exciting adventure and we will also know the answer to our answer one day for sure... I will wait for those answer until I happy with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Chapter 4~ finished~!

Luna : Finally you get your lazy ass off huh?

Me: ehehehehe... Anyways... please review! I will really really really appreciate it so pleeeeeaseeeee~!

Megumi&Luna : * sweat dropped *

Me: Next on "My World and KHR World" Chapter 5~ Hello~ I'm Yuri~ Wait for the next chapter! See you again desu~!

Luna: you know somehow felt that I was ignored...

Megumi: Well, the one who fell that way wasn't just you... all of us did...

Me: ? * Head tilted *

Everyone except me : * Sigh *


	5. Chapter 5 Helo! I'm Yuuri!

Me: Happy~, Hello again desu~! I want to say Thank yoooouuu~ for the one whom already reviewing my story and also sorry for late update~. I'm sooo lazy …...

Luna: Sorry for the very late update and please forgive this stupid author... * sigh *

Me: Ehehehehehe...

Megumi: I don't think they need to forgive her anyway.

Me: eh?

Megumi: Me, Hibari, Reborn, and Mukuro already gather and planned something for our dear author if she didn't want to get her lazy brain work

Me: * face paled and gulped *

Luna: * sweat drop * Hee... What kind of plan?

Megumi: Hihihihi here, I'll tell you * whisper whisper * got it?

Luna: Hmmm... That sounds fun can I join?

Megumi: Sure! We'll happy if you join!

Me: * gulped * Next time... I must find a way to get my lazy brain a work... * spine chill * I can't imagined what will happen to me when I'm lazy... A-anyway, Let's greet the new character in the story! Hitomi Yuuri-san!

* Applause *

Yuuri: * Wide smile * Nice to meet you all, I'm Hitomi Yuuri, one of Megumi friend. Please take a good care of me!

Me: Now, Please Yuri-san the disclaimer!

Yuuri: Hai~! Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't owned by Kagamine 0410 so do not complain to her if you didn't like them... And by the way please be free to give Kagamine-san an advise if the story is bad, not interesting, etc. But don't blame us the OC she made, Kay~?

Megumi: Why does it only Yuuri get an intoduction on the opening but we don't?

Luna: If you know Yuuri, maybe she forced the author to write it... and I think I'm right about that * pointing the author who already wet in cold sweat *

*Luna & Megumi sweat dropped *

Me:Please enjoy whatever my crazy brain daydreaming about (I'm already insane because the test is making me crazy! Argggghh! STRESSS~!)

" talk "

" _whisper _"

*sound/ action *

'though/ voice in the head'

_'flashback'_

Chapter 5 Hello, I'm Yuri

_A couple standing in a balcony of a mansion enjoying the song of the stars and the moon. The sky is covered by the darkness and the beauty of the star. _

"_The sky is beautiful, isn't it Giotto?" _

"_Yes, it is"the man called Giotto closed his eyes "Just like you" The woman turned to him blushed a little then smiled "You are a really good flirter you know" said the woman giggled._

"_But it is true the dark sky is beautiful... and it's the same as us, as our family. If the sky doesn't have anything, then it would be empty, but..." The man turned to the woman "the sky can be beautiful because It have something filling it" the woman giggled "Just like you who had friends you trust" Giotto smiled. "Don't forget you also the one who fill me and my heart too" The woman grinned then looked up to the sky. _

"_Let this moment last forever" The woman muttered softly that Giotto couldn't hear it "Excuse me, What?" the woman shook her head "Nothing" Giotto stared her in confuse but then looked at the sky again. The woman turned to Giotto and looked him with a sad smile._

'Megumi...'

Megumi woked up with widen eyes then sat up 'I think I'm dreaming... but why there is Giotto in it... and why it seems so real?... And why I feel like I miss that moment..?' Megumi see her friend who was still sleep peacefully in her bed. Seeing her friend sleep, she couldn't help but to smile a little "Doesn't matter... It doesn't matter... I will somehow get the answers of our question and also mine..."

she close her eyes then she looked to the clock. The clock say it already 6 in the morning. "I think I better prepared myself for school..." then she opened the window curtain and trying to get her friend up. "Wake up you lazy bump!" Megumi shake her friend to wake up. "What?..." Her friend Luna woke up with her sleepy face and look at the clock... "It's still 6 in the morning... why you wake me up...? And I also didn't go to school since I'm new in this world..." Megu mentally sigh "I don't think no school can make you lazy... just wake up"

"Why should I ?" said Luna in flat tone.

"Well..., I have a prediction that Reborn already enrolled you to the school"

"And it's impossible... I just came here yesterday..."

"If you consider you are in a normal world, then you're wrong. Reborn can make enrolled anyone to school within few hour or less. This is an anime world remember?"

"But in anime there also a normal activities... like romance manga..."

"Yeah, in ROMANCE manga not in ADVENTURE OR FICTION manga"

Luna sigh. Megu went out from the room to take a bath and preparing herself for school. And as she thought Reborn did enrolled her to school. She saw Luna stared lazily to her uniform then sigh. She gigled and noticed that it's already 7 in the morning. So, with Reborn help... no, much like she help Reborn to wake Tsuna up.

"GET YOUR SLEEPY HEAD OFF DAME-TSUNA OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Megu shout to the top of her lungs

"HIEEEE! I'M UP! I'M UP! DON'T SHOOT ME! Eh? Megu-chan..."

"Finally, You're up! Now hurry up and get ready to school" Said Megu pointing to the clock.

"Oh... Thank you for waking me up megu-chan, but..."

"What?"

"Can't you get out from my room for awhile I'm to change. So..."

"Oh yeah, sorry. See ya down stairs"

Around 5 minute later Tsuna came down and grab his breakfast. Me and Luna already eat breakfast and we were wearing shoes in the front door. Tsuna ran to us to wear his shoes and surprised that Luna will be a new student in school. But that surprised look only last a minute, cause he already knew Reborn. Then we get out from the house, a on our way to school

"Ohayo Jyuudaime!"(you know who this is ;) )

"Ah, Ohayo Gokudera-kun"

"Hey! that's not fair why do you only greet Dame-Tsuna? We're right here you know " protest Megu

"Shut up, you don't need to be baka-onna!"

"I'm not stupid! AHODERA!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING WOMAN !" Megu and Gokudera had a 'small' glaring contest while Luna and Tsuna watched us sweat dropped. Then Yamamoto came along.

"Ohayo Tsuna!"

"Ohayo Yamamoto-kun"

"Ohayo Megu-chan! And..." Yamamoto stared at Luna "Sorry but can you tell me your name?" Gokudera stopped the glaring contest then turned to Luna glaring.

"I'm Luna, since I will be in the same class with you guys I think that's enough for you guys to know just my first name" Luna said (Tsundere mode on! * Luna let out her killing intent * Hiee! K-kidding! Hahahaha) acting cool.

"Introduce yourself with respect in front of Jyuudaime!"

"I-it's okay G-gokudera-kun she already introduce herself to me yesterday"

"I-if Jyuudaime say so..."

"Can we please move on to school cause if I see the clock correctly, we're almost late" Megu said cutting in the conversation. "Eh?" Tsuna look to the clock in the road "HIEEE! we gotta hurry! I don't wanna to be bitten to death" Tsuna said as he rush away to school "Neither am i" I said inwardly in my heart.

Luckily, we're arrived around 5 minute or so. Well..., it's not lucky enough for nanimori school student.

Let's just say we're late for class because of Hibari. He also leave Megu a message to come to the rooftop at lunch. Megu spine chills, Luna let out a sympathetic sigh, Tsuna looking at Megu worriedly, Yamamoto saying it's gonna be alright, Gokudera? You know what he like so I don't need to explain what he is doing.

Luna came to school as a new transfer student. Well, she already do a lot of introducing yesterday so she really kinda pissed off with it. Luna sat on the desk next to Luna (A/n: Poor Luna... *Got whacked at head * by the way Megu table is behind Tsuna)

We spend the school in normalities. Boring lesson, boring teacher, boring school, boring, boring, Megu sigh as the lunch bell is ringing.

"I wish you a good luck" Luna said

"... thanks...a lot" said Megu as she go out the class going to the roof top.

"I hope she can survive with Hibari-san" said Tsuna watching Megu got out of the class.

"Daijobu, yo Jyuudaime! I'm sure that stupid woman will be alright" (A/nYeah, right..) said Gokudera

" Sou dayo Tsuna, Don't worry" yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna nodded "Ng... but I still can't help worrying about her"

"Then why don't you look their fight?" Said a squeaky voice from the window.

"HIEEE! R-Reborn! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn jumped to Luna table . "Who is this baby?" ask Luna "Boku wa Katekyo Hitman Reborn I'm dame-tsuna katekyo, call me Reborn" Reborn bowed toLuna, Luna raised her eye brow then smirk "Well, nice to meet you Reborn-chan" Reborn just smirking, Tsuna widen his eye of what Reborn just did. ' Why does R-Reborn bowed to her ? Reborn is bowing! Bowing! What on earth is happening'

"Ne, Luna-san if you worried, why don't you look at Megu-san condition now?" say Reborn seing Luna worried face.

"Hmm... well, That's not a bad idea... Ok, then I will go see her now" Say Luna as she stood up "See ya Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera" she ran off

"Dame-Tsuna, meet me on the school backyard, i'll tell you the reason of you question"said Reborn

"Eh? Wait a minute Reborn!"Reborn jump off and disappeared "I guess there's no choice" Tsuna sighed and walked to the door class "I'll come with you Jyuudaime!" "Me too!" Tsuna nodded then they off to see Reborn

**At School Rooftop**

Megu swing her dead scythe to Hibari. Hibari manage to block it and aiming her stomach, Megu jump backward to avoid it. She jump forward and swing her scythe again, Hibari blocked it and trying to hit her head, Megu jump over him and kick his head. Hibari got pissed off and charge to her. She block all Hibari attack and kick him in his stomach sending him backwards.

"You are getting better herbivore" said Hibari. "eh? Really?" said Megu as she stare her hand. ' I somehow used for this feeling. I miss it...' Then a flash of a man coming to her head 'eh? Saki ma de...' Then a voice came to her mind_ "Megu..." _'eh? Who are you?' Hibari stared at her. 'What is this herbivore doing?' then Hibari see her eyes colour change from black to dark blue sky

"Megu!" Shout Luna from the roof top door. Megu jumped for the shout "L-Luna-chan..."

"Are you alright?"

"un..." Megu nodded "Why are you here?"

"Reborn suggest me to see your condition if i'm worried so I do as what he suggest"

"Hey, herbivore"

"Eh? What's wrong Hibari-san?" Said Megu. Luna stared at Hibari

"Meet me tomorrow at the Disciplinary Office"

"But tomorrow is-" Hibari went off doesn't letting Megumi finished her sentence. "Oh, well..." 'at least he let me go now' "Ne, Luna-chan Where's Tsuna and the others?" "I see them off somewhere..."

"Hmm... Maa ika... Nee, Luna-chan do you think more of our friends will be here?" Luna raised an eye brown "Why do you think so?" "Feeling" "Oh... I think the one who will came her was our best friend... I think those duo will come..." "How do you know?" " feeling.." their stared each other then giggled out. "Who ever it is we must prepared.."

Megu looked to her watch and show it's already 12:30 in the afternoon "There's still time before the bell ring so let's eat our lunch!" Luna nodded then they went back to their class.

**School backyard**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were standing on the backyard, searching for Reborn.

"Mataku, Where the hell is Reborn? He told us to meet him here yet he was nowhere to be found." Said Tsuna. Then Reborn came out of nowhere and make Tsuna jumped. "Ciaossu!" "HIEEE! Reborn! Stop surprising me like that!" Reborn smirked "I can surprise you whenever I want" Tsuna groaned.

"Hei kozo, What is the thing that you want to talk about?" ask Yamamoto. Reborn smirk turned to a frown.

"Reborn?" Tsuna noticed that if Reborn smirk turned to a frown, it means serious thing happen or knowed.

"It's about Megu and Luna"

The three of them flinched "What's wrong with them?" ask Tsuna curiously.

" I trying to investigate whether their story true or not, I found nothing about the two of them. Then, I try to search it on vongola investigation district and found this" Reborn pulled out a photo that seems fine and nothing odd about it "What is this?" Tsuna looked to the photo of a family that seem peaceful and happy. There's a man with spiky hair similar to Tsuna standing in the middle, a girl with a long hair standing in the left next to him, the group standing beside her seems to be her family, 2 man with red hair standing in the right to him, next to him a teenager with green hair, then a man dressed as a priest, then a man with blonde hair, then a melon head styled man " That's the first generation of Vongola picture" Tsuna widen his eyes then look again to the picture (A/n: This is the time before the mukuro arc so Yamamoto still thinking this is just a mafia _game, _and think that vongola is the name of their team and Tsuna still don't know much of the vongola)"What's wrong with this picture?" "Look at the 2 girl beside the one who standing in the middle. Doesn't it remind you of someone?" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked again to the picture. Tsuna and Gokudera widen their eyes.

"They are-" Tsuna lost in words. Yamamoto staring Reborn, Tsuna, and Gokudera questioningly.

"They're looked alike!" Gokudera finishing Tsuna word "How can that be?"

" I'm searching some information about that" then Reborn pointed to the picture of the girl " What I know now is that girl name is Fiori Nero , in my prediction she was a boss of a famiglia that allied to vongola. She was known to have a dark dying will flame in her. As for the girl next to her, I don't know" Tsuna stared the picture. He stared it hardly and didn't even noticed his tutor was staring at him

"Dame-tsuna!" Tsuna jumped. Then turned to Reborn.

"All of you better not tell them any of this" Reborn said it seriously "Until a right time come, I will tell you to tell them"

The trio nodded.

**Time skip~ **

Tsuna sighed _ "Megu, Luna, The first generation vongola family... what is the connection between them... First generation of Vongola huh? Now, i'm a bit curious how and why the Vongola are made... Even though it was not my business since I wont be a mafia boss right?"_

"Tsuna!" Tsuna snapped for his thoughts. "Eh, w-what?" Tsuna turned to the one who calling him.

"Finally! We're already calling you many times but you didn't answer!" Luna crossing her arm. Megu stare Tsuna worried. "Is there's something wrong?"

"E-eh, n-no there's nothing..." Megu still staring Tsuna worried "I'm just thinking something"

"Oh..." Megu let out a sigh of relief. " By the way, we're just what to ask have you saw Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan?"

"N-no, is there's something wrong happen?"

Luna shook her head. "Nothing, we're just planning to go shopping after school."

"We want to ask her where we must meet her..."said Megu

"Hee..., But I haven't seen her since lunch sorry..." Tsuna look down apologizing.

"No, it's okay" Megu grinned reassuringly "see ya then!" Megu and Luna went off to find Kyoko and Hana.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Nanimori**

"uh~" a figure of a girl with a black eyes & black hair that length until her chest sitting ground rubbing her butt. "Ouch~ that hurt"

"Where am i~?" the girl stand confused with her surrounding "hmm~ I don't know this place"

The figure scratching her head thinking of something.

"Well, searching for someone I know is much more better than standing here" then the girl went off to find someone she knew.

**Back to Nanimori Chuu, after school...**

The trio having a walk to Tsuna house. They meet Megumi and Luna on the school corridor.

"Yo, Tsu-kun, Yamamoto and Aho-dera!" Greet Megumi cheerfully

"Hi, to you three..." Greet Luna lazyly.

' These two is really different to each other... I wonder how they can be friends...' Tsuna thought along with sweat dropping

"Yo, Luna-chan! Megu-chan!" (you knew who is this)

"Who you call Aho you stupid woman!" (especially this one)

"The one who's mad, is the one who feel that he is that way~" Gokudera flinched and some veins pops out. Then, readying his dynamite.

"C-Calm down, Gokudera-kun! And put those away!"

"Tch..., If Jyuudaime says so..."

Luna stayed silent as she observing the trio. ' Sawada Tsunayoshi, small boy that nicknamed Dame-Tsuna who was forced to take the tenth position of the Vongola, He's small but strong. Gokudera Hayato, short tempered boy that adress him self as Tsuna righthand man, even though he looked like a hooligan he's very smart or genius. Yamamoto Takeshi, a very cheerful and dense boy like baseball so much, even though he's always hiding it he has a lot of thoughts in his mind... They're somehow interesting... Looks like I will have some fun in this world' Luna smirked at the noisy trio. Megu noticed this and walk to her friend

" _This world is interesting, isn't it? " _whisper Megu.

" _This world is not interesting, but the people are.." _

Megu stared her friend then she smiled "As long you liked it then it's okay!" the trio turned from whatever they're doing to Megu. Megu grinned "It's seem you will adapted to this world quite fast"

"You think so?" Luna smirk playfully, Megumi nodded "Uh-huh"

"Well... I don't" Luna turned to the trio smiling and waving then she turned to Megumi who was pouting. "Let's go. We don't what to keep Kyoko and Hana waiting right?" Megu smiled then ran catching up her best friend as she turned and wave at the trio.

Tsuna and Yamamoto waved back to them. Gokudera is scowling like always.

Megu and Luna meet Kyoko and Hana. They had a wonderful time of shopping cakes, clothes, and cute things like cute keychains, cute doll, and etc. Then they went to their own home after noticing it's already 4 o'clock. Megu ran down the street as Luna followed her not to far behing

Megu accidentally bumped to someone. "S-SORRY! I didn't payi-" Megu widen her eyes at who she bumped into. "Megu, ar-" Luna too widen her eyes.

"ouch... Eh... Megu-chan! Luna-chan!"

"YUURI!" They both shout together in shock. Yuri hugged those two "Long time not see, ne!" The both of the girls nodded awkwardly. " B-but h-how?" Megu ask her.

"hmm? How what?"

"H-how do you get here?" Luna finishing Megu question.

"Dunno.. I just ended up in a park that I don't know..." Megu and Luna looked at each other

' h-how can she be here?' Megu thought

'well, she is one of our best friend' Luna thought (me: Wow, they're telepathing … * got wacked on the head * Luna: Stop making something that not making any sense at all!)

"Luna-chan~? Megu-chan~?"

"Sorry, we're just lost in thought..." Yuuri nodded. "Anyway, where is this?"

"Well, Since you were here..." Luna said.

"You have to stay with us..." Megu smiled as she sighed "We're going to explain to you later. Let's go to our home first..." Yuuri nodded.

Then the trio went to Sawada residence. Tsuna surprised with the new guest as he saw us at the front door.

"Okairi, Luna-san, Megu-chan... this is..."

"Our friend from another world..." Luna explained it shortly.

"HIEEEEE!"

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Mama smiling as she saw us from the kitchen door " Ara, Luna-chan, Megu-chan! Okairi! And who is your friend over there?"

"Hmm... It's seem we have another company..." Reborn appearing from nowhere.

Yuri stared at Reborn. "Wow! The baby could talk!" The both of the girls sweatdropped.

" _Yuuri! Introduce yourself! _" Megu whispered to Yuri.

"Oh, sorry!" Yuuri snapped at bow " My name is Hitomi Yuuri, call me Yuuri please. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"E-eh, N-nice to meet you too... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna smiled

"I'm the number 1 hitman and a home tutor Reborn!"

"I'm Sawada Nana, Nice to meet you too!"

"Ne, mama can Yuuri stay here for a while?" ask Megu.

"Ng! It's okay for me! She can stay here as long as she like" said Mama with a smile.

And then we went to our room and explain everything we knew to Yuuri.

Me: FINISHED~! AAAAHHHH! I'm going crazy!

Megumi: Well, you're already done now...

Luna: Plus you are in the semester vacation...

Hibari : You better update quickly, or I bite you to death.

Me: Ok! Ok! Enough with the treats! Anyway for everyone who's reading this story, I'm still confused for the pairings... I already set 18 X Megumi, But i'm still confused with Luna and Yuuri! So, please give me your opinion...! Please!3x

Megumi: D-did you say m-me and Hibari...?

I nodded. Megumi body shivers hard.

Hibari: Hn.

Me: Please R&R !

Hibari: Or i'll bite you to death.

Me: One more thing! EVERYONE GATHER AROUND! YOU TOO GOKUDERA, LAMBO, MUKURO AND REBORN!

(Everyone gathered)

Me: Now, 1... 2... 3...

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS 2011 & HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! * bows *

Me, Megu, Luna & Yuuri : Ciao~ 2x


	6. Christmas Omake: Friend at Winter

My special omake.

About How Megu and Luna meet in the childhood times at christmas. Megumi is still in her original world far from the time she is transferred to KHR world. She still in the 5 year of Primary school.

I'm still beginner so sorry if I make a mistake...

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><p>

Omake:

Friend at christmas

It's winter. Snowflake started to fall, the sky is clouded with gray cloud. Megu stared the sky as she walked down the street.

"Megu!" Luna shouted. Megu turned to see her friend. "Yo, Luna" She smiled widely to her.

"You should walk while staring the sky. You're gonna bump to someone"

"Sorry" Luna sighed "I'm afraid you will bump to someone later so let's go home together" Luna smiled softly. Megu nodded. Then, both of them walked down the street.

Megu stopped as they going to pass the playground. Luna stared her friend questioningly. Megu smiled and make Luna more confused.

_Megu that aged around 5 is crouching at the ground making a lot of drawings on the snow. A group of children in their 5 or 6 are playing far from her, some of them we're pointing, mocking and laughing at the small girl. Megu doesn't seemed to be disturbed ' They're noisy' she thought she glared at the snow as she continue to draw. ' I hate them, I don't understand why they're like that to me.' She keep drawing as she eavesdropping their conversation. Some saying she is annoying, other says she is strange, and etc. ' Who needs them anyway? I don't care if they're gossiping bad thing about me.' she make a small ball of snow and put it in the drawings. ' Calm down... why I became so mad... Do I feel lonely?' Megu stopped her work and stared the ground of snow deep in thought. 'Lonely...'_

"Megu? Is there something wrong" Luna ask her friend worryingly. Megu turned to Luna and smiled "Nothing... just remembering something" then she turned to the play ground at walked to the playground. Luna followed.

_Megu sniffing and rubbed her eyes 'Why i'm crying? Stupid Megumi, of course i'm not lonely. I don't need someone like them... but, stil...' "What's wrong?" said a soft sound, Megu turned to see the source of the voice. A small girl with a small twin tail styled hair and looked she on the same age as her smiled at her. Megu just ignored her and started to make a small ball of snow again. The girl blinked then crunching next to her. "What are you making?" Megu got annoyed "Small snowman" she said hoping her to go away. The girl ask again "Why dodn't yo play with everyone else" Megu stopped making the ball and twitched her eye to her. "I hate them, And they don't like me also" The girl started asking again " Aren't you feel lonely?" Megu stay silent for a few minutes then answer it coldly "I don't need to. I still have mom and dad." "but no friend?" for the second time Megu silent again then speak up "no, now please shut up and go away you're annoying me off" "That won't do" _

"_eh?"_

"_that won't do"_

Megu stared the area as she smiled with Luna watching her from behind_. _"hey... still remember that time? When we first meet?" Luna soften her look and smiled " yeah, I remembered" "still remember what you told me back then?" "I don't remembered it well... since I was around 5 " Megu smiled at her dear best friend.

"_Even though there's papa and mama, without friends that won't do." "Huh?" Megu stared the other girl confused. "Without friends you will feel lonely if your papa and mama go for work" Megu stay silent then muttered "T-then what should I do? It's not my fault the other children stay away from me.." _

Meguclosed her eyes remembering that moment.

_'Then I will be your friend! That way you won't feel lonely anymore!" The girl smiled to Megu "I'm Luna! What's your name?" "M-megumi" "Let's be a nice friend Megu-chan!" said Luna as she give her hand for Megu to reach._

Megu smiled widely and turned to Luna who was behind her. " Is there's something wrong?" ask Luna.

"Nope! Let's go home! I'm tired and hungry~!" Luna make a confused face then shook it off. Megumi and Luna went back to their way home.

Done!

Hope you liked it! This is my first omake and I'm pround of it!

Anyway, we will continued to the next chapter after I finished it!

R&R please! I'm off now!


	7. Chapter 6 Duo of chaos

Me: I'm back and alive! Yeah! Sorry for the late update... since my computer somehow error a few days after I starting writing the story...

Megu: Stupid excuse...

Me: But that's a fact!

Megumi: you already gone for more than a month! or so...

Me: Sorry... P-please don't torture me...!

Luna: It's your fault for not writing the story quickly.

Me: True... Please spare me!

Luna&Megu: NO!

Me: you guys are devil... * get dragged to a room* W-WAIT PLEASE DON'T! NO! NOOOO!

Megumi: Ne, Tsuna! The disclaimer please!

Tsuna: … *sweatdropped * ng... Kagamine 0410 didn't owned KHR! E-enjoy the story!

_'aaaaa' thoughts_

"aaaaaa" talk

*Action/ sound *

_flashback_

* * *

><p><p>

**CHAPTER 6 **

**Duo of Chaos!**

"ngghh...! What a nice day!" said Megu as she stretched her body. It's 9 at the morning and they don't have school since it's Saturday. "Saturday is really the best!" Megu lay down on the floor in the family room. "You are really too relaxed you know..." said Luna as she approached her friend, Megu grinned " what do you mean?" "You have to meet Hibari at his office at school remember?" Megu quickly sit " Don't remind me of that!" say Megu paled "you should come or he'll 'bite you to death' later on" Luna smirked "OH, PLEASE!" cried Megu. Luna chuckled. Then, the door banged open. "MEGUU-CHAAN~!" shout Yuuri. "W-what?" "Megu-chan, reborn is looking for you downstairs!" Luna sigh "you don't have to banged the door and shout in front of us you know..." Yuuri grinned "sorry, sorry~".Luna and Megu sweatdropped.

Megu went downstairs with her friends and saw Tsuna and co in the kitchen. "Tsu-kun/Tsuna/Tsu-chan" said the girls in unison. "Megu, Luna, Yuuri! Please don't call me 'Tsu-chan', yuuri-chan." Megu and Luna stared Yuuri "Tsu-chan?" "It's a cute nickname! So I call him that way"

"Yo, megu!" Megu turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Ara, there also Hayato and Takeshi. Hello!"

"Yo.../ Morning!" greet Luna and Yuuri.

"Ciaossu!" greet Reborn on the table

"Yo, Reborn!"

"Why are you looking for Megu?" Ask Luna.

"I just want to remind her to go to Namimori-chuu Disciplinary office"

"WHA- HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU WERE NOT THERE!" screamed Megu.

"Of course I know. I'm the best Hitman in the world after all."

"HIEEE! REBORN, STOP SAYING THAT YOU'RE HITMAN!" Megu stared at Reborn. _'I wonder if he already know that I know that he is the world best hitman..."_

"Of course, I know!" Said Reborn. Tsuna stared confusedly at Reborn while Reborn stared at me.

"_Ok... Reborn ability to read mine. Confirmed" _Reborn smirked. "I'm not reading minds. I'm just reading your face since it was easy to read" "Am not!" reply Megu.

"Anyway, hurry up and get ready to meet Hibari at school" Megu gulped and getting ready in the speed of light.(Me: Overreacting... no, it's me who over-writing)

Megu wear her school uniform (Since you have to use the uniform to go into the school. Even on Weekend or vacation!), comb her hair, tie it up to a twin tail hair style (Like Hatsune Miku), and ran down stairs. Everyone who see her downstairs sweat dropped as she wear her shoe

"Cool! That was fast!" said Yamamoto with his goofy smile. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"I'll make a record of it!" said Yuuri. "How unimportant..." said Gokudera "Shut up, aho-dera!" "DON'T CALL ME AHO-DERA YOU FREAKY WOMAN!" "eh? But Lambo told me to call you aho-dera. He said you insist that..." Yuuri looked innocently (pure. She doesn't even know the face she was making) at Gokudera. Gokudera blushed for a second and turned "that aho-shi..." and mumbled something.

"Well then, i'll be going now!" she turned to Luna and whispered " Take care of Yuuri for me, 'kay?" Luna nodded. "She's also my friend you stupid otaku" "I'm not stupid. You are. Stupid FROG lover." Luna blushed. "S-shut up!" "Too bad he was in our world. I wonder will Luna still be royal to him while you still in this world..." "JUST GO ALREADY!" Shout Luna with face red as a tomato.

"Haha! See you later!" Megu ran off the house.

**With Tsuna and co.**

"Off she go." Luna sighed "Well then, i'm going to help mama to put up the laundy."

"E-eh..., ng." Tsuna nodded. "Wait Luna, i'm wanna help too!"

Yuuri ran to Luna.

"Oi! Dame-tsuna!" shout Reborn as he turned to Tsuna "H-hai!"

"Let's go to your room." Tsuna nodded.

**With Megumi**

Megumi finally arrived at the school. She's been running all the way to school, since she didn't want to get 'bitten to death'. Panting, she went inside and put her shoe in her shoe locker. Then she went upstairs to look for the disciplinary committee office. She walk through the hall turn here and there, but still haven't even found it. Then' she looked around and notice that... she's lost.

"_great! I'm lost at my own school. Well, I just enrolled here, but still, this is my school" _megu sighed as she looked outside the window. _"It's just looked like a dream..." _Megu closed her eyes as she smiled_ " i'm in the KHR world. Met Tsuna and others, shopping with Kyoko, Hana and Haru." _Megu opened her eyes and continue on walking. _"So, different from my world. Here... everything seems fun. Unlike my place. It just like I belonged here." _

Megu continue walking until she see the disciplinary office sign board. "Ah, found it!" Megu knocked the door but there is no answer "Is he here?" Megu knocked once more. With curiosity, Megu opened the door a little and peeked inside "Excuse me..."she said then she widen her eyes. Inside, the office looked tidy, clean and quite. The disciplinary desk was so elegant. _"Wao! Hibari office is so cool! More cooler than the anime!"_ Megu opened the door wider. _"Wait... where is Hibari?" _Megu examining the room and then noticed. The said raven boy is in the couch sleeping peacefully. _"How stupid I am for not noticing him earlier! He was on the couch when I came! Stupid!" _Megu sighed and stared at Hibari peacefull sleep face. _"now, what should I do?" _thought Megu as she approached the sleeping Hibari.

Megu sat on the floor next to Hibari. Megu smiled as she patted Hibari hair. "Really... You're the one who ask me to came here. But, you were sleeping." Megu continued patting his head until Hibari woke up. "Ah, sorry for disturbing your nap..." said Megu apologizing. "Herbivore..." Hibari stared at her leaving Megu a confused face then Hibari hand reached her hand and pulled her to Hibari embrace as Megu widen her eyes. Then Hibari pulled her along to his nap position "W-what?" she said as Hibari cuddled her. Megu blushed madly "H-Hibari! Stop cuddling me!" Hibari ignored it -and smirking-, He just keep cuddling as Megu keep struggling to be freed. Then Hibari's left hand reached her head "It's okay, just relax" Megu blushed madly _"Why won't he stop! This position it's embarassing! But... as far as I remember... No one, even my family, have cuddled me, even patting my head in reassurance..." _Megu gave up on struggling and chose to be stay still. As Hibari noticed this he started to pat Megu head. Megu closed her eyes as Hibari continued patting her head _"So warm..."_ Megu sighed as she say "Really... I can't win from you, huh?" Hibari smirked. "Ne, Hibari..." said Megu as she turned to Hibari

"What?"

"Thank you"

Hibari stared her at confusion. "For?"

Megu smiled "I won't tell~"

"Herbivore..." Hibari stared at her

"Even if you staring at me, I still won't tell~"

Hibari sighed then he smirked "Fine then, I will keep holding you like this if you won't tell"

Megu blushed. Then she thought of a good idea to escape... or maybe not so good. '_Its worth to try... I hope...' _Megu then moved her arm to Hibari stomach and poke it. "Her-" Hibari said as he holding his laugh( Kagamine0410: Or should I say moan? * Got wacked by Hibari * Ouch! That hurts...) Who knew that the skylark perfect is ticklish. Hibari then started to loosen his hand on Megu as Megu keep poking at him. After it loosen enough, Megu slid down and ran as fast as she could. "Ciao~ciao~!" Said Megu as she ran off. " Herbivore..." Said The perfect as he releasing dark aura around him and starting to chase her. Megu looked back and saw him _'Damn!'_ she thought as she tried to ran faster. "I won't let you escape so easily" he smirked.

**Somewhere at Namimori**

Two figures examining the area as they're standing in a thick mist.

"Where are we?" said one of them

"Like the hell I know" said the other.

"That's why I add we instead of 'where am 'I'?'"

"Whatever" the mist got clearer, revealing a boy and a girl that looked like a boy...

The boy look around 14, has black hair and black eyes, he is wearing t-shirt and hoodie jumper and pants. As the girl looked around 16 with short black hair and gray eyes. She's wearing shirt with pants. Oh! Did I mention she really looked like a boy? Well, I mention it now...

"So what we're going to do? I rather doing something than standing here" said the tomboyish girl

"True..." Say the boy. "How about we walk around and find someone we know?It's much more better than standing here doing nothing, right?"

"Hmm... finally, you said something useful even for once" Said the girl

"Hey!" shout the boy

the girl ignore it "Okay then, let's go now!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**Back to Megu**

It's noon and Megu somehow managed to get Hibari off her. And now she is on her way home as she saw Luna not too far from her.

"Luna-chan!"

The said girl turned around "Ah! Megu..."

"Luna-chan~ What are you doing?"

"Talking."

"With?"

Luna pointed her thumbs at the baby behind her

"Ah, Reborn!"

"Ciaossu!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ie, it's just your friend here is telling me about a boy with mismatched eyes"

"Oh! That boy!" then Megu stared at her friend, Luna sighed "Today, I accidentally bumped to him... again..."

"oh... Well, let's talk about it later at home cause I'm hungry~~!" Said Megu as she pulled her friend hand.

"Fine for me." Luna then turned her head to see Reborn "You're coming, akanbo?" Reborn smirked as he walked at the edge of wall. "Call me Reborn, lackeys"

"I'm not you're lackeys"Said Luna

"Neither am I" continued by Megu.

Reborn smirked. After a few minutes of walking Megu whispered to her friend "_Did you mention his name to Reborn?" "No" _reply Luna _"Good, don't tell him unless it's necessary" _Luna nodded. Then they bumped to someone.

"Oof/ouch!" said the bumped person and Luna as Luna fell butt first to the ground.

"Are you oka-!" Said megu as she looked at her friend and turned to the bumped person.Luna widen her eyes as she looked at the person she bumped.Reborn stared the two then at the person they bumped into and the person behind him/her? (Reborn confused if she is a boy or a girl)

" REIKA AND KEIMA!" shout the girls.

Me: Finally done!

Tsuna: How can you came back and act like there's nothing wrong?

Me: Hehehehe~ I don't ACT like there's nothing. I'm TRYING to keep calm. Plus, I also got some bruises thank to them.

Tsuna: Where they are now?

Me: Having punishmet.

Tsuna: E-eh?

Me: I'm their creator and an author so, if I had something on them, I just write. Example, I write ' Luna is somehow got trapped in a box' There!

Luna (voice from the backstage) : What the-! Get me outta here!

Megu (voice from the back stage): L-Luna!

Me: see?

Tsuna: * Gulped *

Me: Don't worry I don't owned are Akira Amano's so I can't control you.

Tsuna: * Sighed in relief *

Me: Even though I could make anything happen for you.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE! T-then could you make me dating with Kyoko-chan?

Me: No.

Tsuna: W-Why?

Me: Since I'm 1827, 6927, 182769 fan.

Tsuna: EEEEHHHHHHH!

Me:Anyway, Tsuna say our good bye line!

Tsuna: e-eh... H-Hai... Thank you for reading and also please Review. If you has some sort advise, you can PM Kagamine0410-san. See you again on the next chapter...

Me: Ciao~ Ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Epic day!

Morning is just peaceful.. birds are chirping, the wind is nice, the sun is shining... "HIIIIEEEE! I'M LATE!" with a certain brunette yell. It was peaceful, nothing could have been wrong... which is... very wrong. Nothing in this particular world is right.

Our favorite protagonist and his 2 best friends are running down the street to his school which take 15 minutes from his house. Did I mention the school started on 08:30 and right now is 07:25? Oh, well.

"Hiiiieeee! we're late! Oh, no Hibari-san will bite us to death!" yell you-know-who

"Daijoubu Jyuudaime! I'll protect you from that stupid school maniac!"

"Hiieee! Don't do that Gokudera-kun!"

"Maa, maa, calm down! At least we're gonna be bitten to death together~!"

"There's no way Jyuudaime and I gonna be with you!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw his best friend having a one sided quarrel. As they reached the school gate (and miraculously they came on time) they heard a sigh. They turned around to see the source of the sound. Praying (in tsuna case) that it wasn't Hibari.

"You guys miraculously on time. I wonder how do you do that..."

"Megumi-san!" shout Tsuna.

"Yo!" Greeted Megumi.

"W-why are you here?" ask Tsuna

"As Jyuudaime said, why are you here instead in class!" ask Gokudera.

Megumi scratched her cheek "Well... you see..." Megumi point at her arm. The trio trailed her finger to what she is pointing at then, their eyes widen.

"HIEEE! YOU ARE A M-MEMBER OF DISPLINARY COMMITTEE!"

On Megumi arm pinned an armband that the disciplinary committee member used to wear. Megumi grinned.

"Haha! This is interesting ne~?" say Yamamoto

"Hell it's not interesting at all!" say Gokudera

"Well... I dunno what to do now... but I think I should do it like Hibari always do..." said Megumi as she smile and pulled out her scythe. "I'll bite- no, i'll show you nightmare!"

"HIIIIIEEEEEE~!" Screamed Tsuna. Yamamoto looked nervous as Gokudera ready to fight. Silence for a minute then... Megumi giggled that later on broke out to laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! You guys should look how do you look like earlier~!"

Gokudera growled. "Don't joke around with me you stupid woman!"

Megumi put back her scythe and smile. "Well... I can't help it! Since it's kinda fun! Anyway, you guys should go to your class since you get here in time. Before Hibari came here." Then she noticed a few student coming late behind the trio. She smirked "Get going now!" she said to the trio as she walked to the student who came late who just stared at her in confusion. "a-ah! Hai! Gokudera, Yamamoto let's go!" said Tsuna. He ran to school with the two as he looked behind him and sweatdropped as he heard the students are screaming. They made it to class (luckily) not meeting Hibari.

Time skip~ Lunch

The Trio went to the roof and see Luna, Reika, Yuuri and Keima. Luna is emitting dark aura as Reika just stared at her, Yuuri smirking, and Keima who is pale.

"W-what's wrong?" ask Tsuna. Yuuri and Reika notice them and motioned them to sit near them.

" Well, you see..."

_Flashback_

_Luna, Reika, Yuuri and Keima are walking down the hallway as they see Megumi._

"_Megu-cchi~" greeted Yuuri. "Ah! Yo!" greeted Megumi back. Luna stared at her then ask "Why are you buttoning your uniform al the way to top?" Megumi flinched and paled._

_Luna stared at her "Hibari did something, didn't he?"_

_Megumi paled even more. "A-ah! I have a job to do! S-See ya guys later!" exclaimed Megumi as she ran away._

"_Megumi, Wait!"_

_Flashback end_

"Hmm... when you mentioned it she does buttoned it to the top" said Yamamoto. "Che! It must be nothing!" said Gokudera. Tsuna sweatdropped. " Keima paled as we keep discussing about what could have happen to Megumi, Luna is quite angry, and Yuuri is thinking about romantic things..." explained Reika

"TSUNA!" Yelled Luna suddenly while grabbing Tsuna shoulder. "H-HAI!" Yelled Tsuna back.

"What can Hibari do to girls?"

"e-eh?" Luna stared hardly at Tsuna

"Don't bother Jyuudaime!" yelled Gokudera which Luna ignore

"u-um... Hibari never hurt girls..." said Tsuna. "Never?" Tsuna nodded. Luna putted her hand to her chin as if she was deep in thought. Everyone stared at her then she suddenly say "Let's catch Megumi!"

"Eh?" said Everyone.

"We will know the reason if we ask the person herself" Luna said as she pulled out two guns "Even though she is pretty hard to catch"

"HIEEEEE! W-where do you get that!" screamed Tsuna

"That baby give these to me.." said Luna.

"Eh~? I want a weapon too like Luna and Megumi~!" Said Yuuri as Reika sweat-dropped at her comment.

"Yosh! Operation Catch Megumi! Begin" She said as she ran out of the roof. Reika and the other just stared at the door as tsuna screamed "HIEEE!" Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera scowled something about stupid, etc...

**Meanwhile~**

Megumi was right under the floor the roof. She can hear them very clearly since they were so loud

"Shit..." said Megumi. "I think I should go to the office through the window..."

**Back to Luna**

She was running full force when she stopped in the hallway. "But where to find her..."Luna scowled.

….. "Ah!" Luna put her fist to her palm "She lived with Hibari... so she should be there. Not to mention she is also a member of the committee." Luna ran to where the office is.

**At Megumi**

…_.."i think I should NOT go to office... Luna will be there... but.." _Megumi though as she was hanging on the window _"where do I go?" _ Megumi thought for awhile then suddenly she heard a voice. _Come..._ Megumi snapped from her thoughts and looked around _Come... come to the hill where the shrine is. _Then silence... "..." Megumi jumped off safely to the ground "I guess I have no other choice... I might find out about that voice... which is almost sounded like my mother... And I think I will be safe from Luna for awhile if I go there. "

**At Luna**

She opened the door of the disciplinary office harshly. Hibari looked up and glared. "Where is Megumi." ask Luna which sounded much more like a demand. "She hasn't came here. What business do you have with that herbivore?" reply Hibari. "She buttoned her neck collar, which she will never do. What have you done to her?" Hibari looked at her then said "I just mark what was mine" as he smirked. Luna then yell as she blushed " YOU!" Then she ran out of the office. When she was far enough she stopped running and blushed. "So... In other words they are... dating?... GAH! SHIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Luna then stopped as she heard a voice _ Come. "what?" _Thought Luna _Come. I'll tell you about the reason you are here, your power, all of it. Come. Come to the shrine at the hill... The Light of Nerofiore, Partner of the Dark. _Then silence.. Luna looked around "What was that...?" Then she nodded to herself "i should go to where the voice told me to."

**At The Trio, and Reiko, Yuuri, and Keima.**

They were eating peacefully... when suddenly Reika, Yuuri and Keima stand up.

"W-what's wrong?" ask Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at them.

_Come. Come. Come... _asked 3 different voices. Reika narrowed her eyes as Yuuri looked around them. Keima ask "C-can't you hear it, Tsuna?"

"Hear what?" ask Yamamoto.

_Come... _ said voice 1 _We shall met... _Said voice 2 _Come... _said voice 3

_COME TO THE SHRINE ON THE HILL_

Reika, Yuuri and Keima then looked to each other then nodded. They ran out off the roof as Tsuna yell "Ah! Wait!"

"What are they doing?" said Gokudera.

"Tsuna, I think we should after them" Suggest Yamamoto.

"Un." Tsuna nodded.

That's it! I'm sorry I have gone for quite a long time and this story is a cliffhanger ... reading the reviews make me wanna write again... … Oh! And for answering a review... Actually... I ran out of idea about Reika, Yuuri and Keima weapons... So feel free to give me a suggestion for it...

Thank you for reading~! See ya all!


End file.
